1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putting green simulator, and more particularly to a putting green simulator capable of simulating the lay of the real green, and the base boards of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of living standard, health has become a priority and people would like to take part in recreational activities to stay healthy. Golf is a slow sport, people can enjoy the view of the wild green grass while relaxing themselves by playing golf, therefore, many people like playing golf. Golf is also an expensive game since it demands large area of land, which is not good for the popularization of golf.
Therefore, various artificial putting aids or devices were invented to make practicing golf more readily accessible. However, assembling the conventional artificial putting green device requires professional skills, and once assembled, the artificial putting green device cannot be adjusted in inclination of the putting slope or the curve of the putting track. Conventional artificial putting aids are unable to simulate the lay of the real green, lack adjustability, which makes golf practice less pleasurable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.